Dias de verano
by Elibe
Summary: Lucy y sus amigos llegan a un viejo hotel de madera, que se ubica cerca de una playa. Allí se desata una intensa historia de amor, la cual involucra a nuestros protagonistas. Este es el puntapié inicial de un conjunto de historias de amores y desencanto.


Esta historia me gusto mucho. Aunque hubo un pequeño conflicto interno por el Graylu, pero tengo que admitir que esa especie de desafio me agrado. Lucy es un personaje que me encanta, especialmente porque es "escritora". Mas allá del fanservice innecesario que le da el viejo Hiro (Como el próximo capitulo del manga).

Hace rato que tenía ganas de escribir algo lemon. En ese sentido no lo veo tan bueno, pero como todos dicen, la práctica lleva al maestro. Por lo que tengo que continuar escribiendo y escribiendo hasta que este mas que conformo con lo que obtuve.

 ** _Espero que les agrade la historia y espero tener la continuación la próxima semana ^.^_**

* * *

 **Imagen de cover por: MMDLucyExtend**

 **Por favor visiten su usuario en devianart**

* * *

 _ **Días de verano**_

* * *

 **"Yo quiero que tu me quieras como te quiero mi vida,**

 **Hacerte el amor divino y hacerte gritar de alegría."**

* * *

 ** _Día de pasión:_**

Sobre la ventana del vagón del ferrocarril se veía el hermoso paisaje que tanto tiempo hacia que anhelaba. Una extensa playa de arena blanca, calida y suave. El agua casi planchada, como si se tratara de una pileta. En pocas oportunidades pudo observar como una pequeña ola se formaba, bañando de esa espuma refrescante la playa.

Lucy se encontraba tan feliz de detenerse un momento de sus extensos trabajos para poder descansar con sus queridos amigos. Giro la cabeza y miro a Wendy. La niña llevaba un lindo vestido de color verde, el cabello bien peinado y jugaba con las piernas mientras esperaba que llegasen a su destino. Charles, descansaba exhausta sobre los brazos de la niña. Frente a ellas se ubicaban Natsu y Gray. El hechicero elemental sufría como siempre los viajes largos. Su chaqueta se encontraba empapada por un poco de saliva y su querida bufanda la guardo de momento en un morral. Gray mucho más presentable, con una camisa blanca desabrochada, un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado y botas del mismo color. El cabello enmarañado y observaba la distancia que los separaba del lugar.

Tardaron poco más de una hora en llegar a la estación. Allí bajaron todos los bultos y comenzaron a emprender el viaje hasta el hotel que alquilaron. Natsu tomo un poco de color y se lo notaba mucho mas alegre.

—¿Te sientes mejor Natsu?—Dijo Lucy.

—Si, hasta puedo vencer a Gray en lo que sea.

—Tú no puedes vencerme en nada.

—¿Ah no?

—¡No!

—Entonces hagamos una carrera hasta el hotel.

Ambos echaron a correr a toda velocidad hasta el hotel. Wendy y Lucy se miraron un momento y ambas se leyeron la mente. "Son hombres"

El hotel era un lugar simple, pero acogedor. Todo construido con madera fina de los alrededores, se encontraba barnizada para estar protegida contra el "oleaje del mar", según le explico uno de los dueños. La recepción era simple, con un pequeño escritorio donde se anotaban. Se encontraba atendido por un hombre de edad avanzada, cubierto por una gran barba blanca. Allí, se encontraban Gray y Natsu jadeando por la extensa carrera.

—Buenos días—Dijo Mirando a Lucy—¿Estos muchachos escandalosos son sus acompañantes?

—Si, discúlpenos—Dijo la hechicera mientras realizaba una pequeña reverencia—Tenemos una reserva para esta jornada, dos habitaciones compartidas—Rebusco en sus bolsillo en busca del comprobante. Se relajo cuando lo encontró en su pantalón—Aquí tiene.

—Déjeme comprobar eso—Dijo el anciano.

Lo leyó reiteradas veces y consultaba una carpeta que se encontraba en el escritorio. Gray y Natsu comenzaron a discutir nuevamente, causándole una gran vergüenza por el escándalo que provocaron. Por fortuna para ella, salieron corriendo de vuelta hacia la estación del ferrocarril, junto a todos los bultos que trajeron. Finalmente el hombre hablo.

—Discúlpeme señorita, pero no tenemos más habitaciones compartidas.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso, no tenemos habitaciones compartidas, un error nuestro. Podemos ofrecerles habitaciones individuales o bien, una gigante para los cuatro.

Lucy lo medito un instante. Sin dudas que una gigante seria mas divertida, pero traería los problemas de estar compartiendo todo. Además no sabia si podría sobrevivir a una semana entera con Gray y Natsu compitiendo por cualquier cosa. Pero su decisión se inclino por una sola razón, estando sola, podría escribir bastante y así continuar su extensa novela.

—Quisiéramos las habitaciones individuales.

El anciano hizo anotaciones en su cuaderno y al cerrarlo, comenzó a buscar unos rótulos de madera. Le entrego las cuatro llaves.

—Aquí tiene, estas son sus habitaciones. Se encuentran todas en el primer piso.

Gray y Natsu regresaron cubiertos por una leve capa de sudor.

—Vamos chicos, ya tenemos nuestras habitaciones.

Mientras iban ascendiendo por la escalera de madera, Gray y Natsu volvían a discutir por sus problemas de competitividad. El pasillo era largo y las habitaciones que les seleccionaron estaban todas del lado de la derecha. Eran las últimas cuatro, Lucy mostro su lado egoísta al elegir el cuarto más a lejano, el que se encontraba pegado a la pared. Los demás eligieron al azar y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

El lugar era hermoso. La cama era al estilo oriental, un extenso colchón blanco que se tiraba en el piso de madera. Una gran ventana le daba un hermoso paisaje del lugar. Las cortinas estaban corridas, por lo que pudo observar la playa y el extenso mar. En la pared se encontraba un armario de puertas corredizas. Si uno no se percataba bien, jamás notaria ese detalle. En el lugar opuesto un pequeño escritorio y una silla de madera.

Arrojo su morral al suelo y coloco lo más importante primero. Su bloc de hojas, con la novela que estaba escribiendo junto a su pluma, lo ubico en el escritorio. El resto era ropa que comenzó a guardar. Vio su bikini y se cambio, ya no deseaba tener el sostén oprimiéndola.

Se sentó un momento y tomo un gran respiro. Era un gran momento para continuar. Tomo la pluma y jugueteo con ella un momento con los dedos. Abrió el bloc y releyó los últimos dos párrafos. La situación se agudizo en su mente y los personajes comenzaron a cobrar vida. La puerta se abrió de un portazo, disipando toda la imaginación.

—¡Vamos a la playa Lucy!—Grito Natsu junto a Happy.

La hechicera no se sorprendió, sabia que iba a suceder en algún momento, pero le hubiera gustado escribir un poco antes de ir a nadar. Era como probar el ambiente de este lugar, para ver si había un aura de inspiración distinta, a la que tenía en la ciudad.

—Si, vamos.

Buscaron a Gray y luego a Wendy. Lucy noto que la habitación continua a la suya era la del hechicero de hielo. Caminaron el corto trayecto hasta la playa. Cuando llegaron se desprendieron de la ropa y todos quedaron en malla. A Lucy le encanto el lugar, no había otras personas, por lo que no sintió miradas lascivas contra su figura, bueno, solamente la de sus amigos. Gray y Natsu la ignoraron y se dirigieron al mar para comenzar a pelear en el agua. Lucy comenzó a clavar la sombrilla y Wendy se puso un poco de protector solar. Cuando la niña termino, le paso el pomo.

—Toma Lucy, no querrás pelarte la piel.

—La verdad que no—Tomo el pomo y se comenzó a esparcir la crema por todo el cuerpo—Quiero tomar un poco de color, es horrible si no me pongo bastante, ya que terminaría toda roja como un tomate.

Luego se recostó en una pequeña reposera y se coloco unos lentes de sol. Saco de su morral el pequeño libro que Levy le recomendó y comenzó a ojearlo desde el lugar donde estaba el señalador. Al poco tiempo desistió de la lectura y decidió cerrar un momento los ojos. El sol estaba tan hermoso que podía dormirse. El murmullo del lugar se incremento con el paso del tiempo, ya que un puñado de gente llego al lugar.

—Que lugar tan tranquilo y tan hermoso—Dijo Wendy para sacar algo de conversación.

Lucy se removió en la silla y la observo sobre la oscuridad de su anteojo.

—Por fortuna lo es, pero nuestros amigos rompen toda la quietud.

En el mar se escuchaba los gritos de ambos luchando. Por fortuna aun no habían comenzado a utilizar su magia, por lo que la lucha era solamente física. El mar se drago un momento y una ola los envolvió. Los arrojo cerca de la costa cubiertos por una leve capa de arena. Allí se incorporaron y la nueva pelea era por quien quedo menos cubierto de arena y otra vez más, se metieron en el hermoso mar azul.

—Que buenos amigos son.

—Si, sufrieron mucho y por eso se contienen juntos.

Los muchachos salieron a descansar un momento. Gray comenzó a rebuscar en su morral. Natsu tomo a Wendy y la arrastro de nuevo hacia el mar.

—Vamos Wendy, no te resistas.

—No quiero ir, el agua debe estar fría.

Natsu la arrojo al mar y la niña cayo como si fuera una roca. Luego dio un gran salto para acompañándola. Ambos reían como tontos y comenzaron a juguetear en el agua. Gray la observo un momento y luego sonrió de forma socarrona. Se comenzó a alejar.

—Voy a ir a explorar el pequeño bosque, ¿Quieres venir?

Lucy estaba deseosa de explorar un momento ese bosque, quizás encontraría algo que podría utilizar para su novela. Se incorporo deseosa de haber tomado un poco de color, pero sabia que aun era temprano para eso.

—Vamos.

Alcanzó a Gray a los pocos pasos y caminaron a la par. Tuvieron que ascender un médano para llegar hasta el bosque. Antes de ingresar en el pequeño mar verde, se volteo y observo a Wendy y Natsu muy entretenidos. Charles y Happy dormían una pequeña siesta sobre el poderoso sol veraniego. Una mano calida y masculina la saco de sus pensamientos. Gray la empujó hacia el interior.

El bosque, por llamarlo de alguna manera, era un pequeño conjunto de palmeras dispersas. Creaban una buena capa de sombra y en el interior se sentía bastante fresco. En el suelo había varios cocos, que contenían esa bebida tan refrescante que les encantaba a todos. Una ardilla se les cruzo, los miro un instante y luego salio pitando en la dirección opuesta.

—Te extrañaba Lucy—Gray comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre la mano de la hechicera. Un ligero calor comenzó a emergerle y se dirigía lentamente hacia el resto del cuerpo—Necesito tenerte para mi solo.

Hace varios meses que han estado en una especie de aventura. Todo comenzó cuando Gray comenzó a deambular por toda la ciudad, pensativo y apunto de tener una crisis nerviosa. Ella se lo encontró de casualidad cerca de su vivienda y lo invito a cenar. Allí le conto que era el aniversario de la muerte de su maestra y que siempre necesitaba pensar. No supo como contenerlo inmediatamente, la situación llego a que terminaran en la cama. Ambos lo disfrutaron mucho, pero dentro de ella, sentía que ese primer encuentro fue mas por lastima que por amor.

Gray acorto la escasa distancia que los separaba y la tomo de la nuca. Lucy se alejo un paso, nerviosa por donde se encontraban.

—Aquí no, cualquiera puede vernos.

El hechicero de hielo sonreía lujuriosamente. Le acaricio el rostro y sintió esa mano tan calida, que estuvo apunto de quemarle.

—Nadie nos vera, confía en mi—Lucy dudo un momento y Gray le dio un beso apasionado. Luego le acaricio la espalda y despacio llego hasta su trasero—En serio, algo rápido y listo.

La hechicera observo para ambos costados. Era cierto, no había nadie que los pudiera estorbar. "¿Pero si venia alguien?" Seguro se moriría de vergüenza. Se arrodilló y la sonrisa de Gray fue de satisfacción inmediata por saber lo que venia. Le desabrocho los inútiles cordones que tenia la malla y salio la masculinidad del hechicero de hielo. Lo tomo con su mano hábil y lo observó. Era hermoso, Largo, grueso y con esa gran cabeza rosada. Muchísimas venitas se le observaban por lo blancuzco de su piel, pero había una central, grande y que latía mientras mas se excitaba; esa era la que ella amaba.

—Pero solo esto—Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Solo esto.

Lucy comenzó a lamer toda la majestuosidad de Gray. Estaba salado por culpa del mar. Pero a medida que su saliva iba ganando terreno, tomo el gusto delicioso que tenia siempre. Aumento la intensidad a medida que los pequeños gemidos de Gray iban en aumento. Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y no pudo evitar excitarse con el panorama que tenia enfrente. Primero estaba ese gran pene erguido, luego sus perfectos abdominales trabajados con tantas horas de entrenamiento. Mas allá el rostro duro, masculino y sin imperfecciones del hombre mas hermoso del gremio. Los ojos celestes parecían contener la furia de un amor poderoso como un glaciar derritiéndose.

—Eres la mejor Lucy.

Gray no se aguanto y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos. La ayudo a hacer el trabajo durante unos segundos. Lucy tuvo que hacer fuerza para liberarse y tomar un poco de aliento. Luego volvió a chuparlo con furia para acabar más rápido. Al correrle las manos ante un nuevo intento, los dedos del hechicero de hielo comenzaron a juguetear con los pezones rosados de Lucy. Los acariciaba, los retorcía y los estiraba delicada y deliciosamente.

Lucy estaba muy excitada, pero también deseosa de terminar antes de que llegara alguien y arruinara la pasión. Tomo el pene y lo aplasto entre sus enormes senos. Luego comenzó a moverse para masturbarlo con semejante presión y a chupar la cabeza que sobresalía. No necesito demasiado antes de que Gray se comenzara a retorcer por la excitación.

—¡Ah, Dios! Que bien lo haces Lucy.

La rubia contenta por lo deseada que se sentía, aumento la velocidad y Gray no lo pudo sostener más. Dos potentes chorros del líquido vital le impacto en la parte baja de la barbilla. El resto de la gran carga fue depositado sobre los senos. Lo sintió mucho más cálido y espeso de lo normal. Se separaron luego de unos segundos y Lucy término saboreando lo último. Tenia que admitir que el semen de Gray era el más delicioso que había probado.

—Eres increíble—Dijo Gray mientras respiraba agitado.

—Tú también lo eres, nadie me hace sentir tanto.

Gray le alcanzo varios trozos de papel para que pudiera limpiarse. La hechicera se lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a utilizarlos. Una vez que vio que no le quedaba más semen se acomodo la bikini y se incorporo.

—Tenías bastante cantidad—Dijo Lucy.

—Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Cierto—Lucy miro para atrás en busca de que estuviera uno de sus amigos. No había nadie en las cercanías y eso la tranquilizaba un poco—Volvamos a la playa.

Gray asintió con el rostro y caminaron el tramo mas relajados. Al descender por el médano observaron como Wendy y Natsu seguían jugando en el mar. Lucy estaba deseosa de quitarse el aroma de Gray de su cuerpo. En otra situación no le molestaría ese perfume que quedaba luego de tener contacto sexual, pero sus dos amigos tenían un poderoso olfato y no deseaba tener que dar alguna excusa rápida por tener ese aroma.

Llego a la orilla y la arena estaba tan mojada que ya no se hundía. Le llego el rompimiento de una pequeña ola. El agua estaba demasiado fría, casi helada. Comprendía que Natsu y Gray no tuvieran frio, ambos estaban más que acostumbrados a las heladas temperaturas. Pero Wendy le seguía el ritmo al _dragonslayer,_ como si no hiciera frio. Muy dentro de ella sabia que luego de un momento su cuerpo se acostumbraría a la temperatura en que se encontraba el agua. Dio dos largas zancadas y finalmente fue empujada por alguien, era Gray. Cayó de lleno en el agua dando un pequeño gritito de sorpresa. El frio se le calo por los huesos. Se incorporo furiosa por la malvada acción y comenzó a corretear a Gray. Se les unieron Wendy y Natsu a los pocos segundos y estuvieron durante horas divirtiéndose en el mar.

El sol comenzó a bajar cada vez más rápido en el horizonte. Luego se puso de color anaranjado, generando una pequeña postal. Decidieron terminar de jugar en el mar y secarse. Lucy se sintió helada al sentir el viento golpear su cuerpo mojado. Tomo lo más rápido que pudo una toalla y se envolvió en ella.

—Hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba tanto tiempo en el mar—Dijo Gray.

—Yo igual, tenemos que repetirlo mañana—Respondió Natsu.

El ruido del estomago de Happy se escucho por todo el lugar.

—Mejor regresemos al hotel—Dijo Wendy.

El camino de regreso se hizo excesivamente largo. Por fortuna para ella Gray y Natsu llevaban los bultos mas pesados. Pero aun así, la caminata era lenta y pesada.

Al llegar al hotel se separaron y cada uno termino en su habitación. Lucy busco una toalla nueva y descendió al hall principal. Allí estaba el mismo anciano en el escritorio de la recepción. Le solicito la ubicación del cuarto de baño y el hombre le señalo la zona mas profunda del pasillo. La hechicera caminó con paso seguro, observando los distintos cuadros que colgaban desde la pared de madera barnizada. Una ligera capa de vapor llegaba desde la parte más lejana.

Para su sorpresa, el cuarto de baño era mas bien un estanque natural de agua termal. Las rocas de los alrededores ayudaban a darle esa especie de lugar virgen que seguramente no era. Sobre una repisa que colgaba cerca de la pared de madera que separaba el baño masculino del femenino, había cubetas con jabones, lociones y cremas para relajarse. Lucy tomo una de todas, se desnudo, dejando su ropa en una zona lejana al agua y se introdujo en el agua caliente.

La sintió deliciosa y sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse al punto que cerro los ojos. El lugar tenia un encanto que bien podría compartir con Gray. En ese momento lo odio, se encontraba aun un poco excitada por lo que sucedió a la tarde. Por más que le encantaba hacer felaciones, siempre su cuerpo le pedía algo para estar satisfecha.

"Tranquila Lucy, este es un lugar publico, no puedo relajarme" Pensó mientras observaba para todos lados.

En ese momento ingreso la pequeña Wendy, mostrando a sus pensamientos lascivos que no estaba equivocada. La niña hizo el mismo ritual que la rubia y al tomar una cubeta para guardar sus cosas, ingreso en el pequeño estanque de agua termal.

—Esta deliciosa.

—Verdad que si.

Las hechiceras comenzaron a limpiar su cuerpo con todos los productos que les cedía el hotel. A Lucy le tomo un buen tiempo lavar su largo cabello dorado. Wendy la observa siempre que podía, como esperando a que el tiempo le permitiera tener un cuerpo así en algún momento que pronto debería llegar.

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó Lucy.

—No, nada—Dijo Wendy y rápidamente cambio el tema—Los chicos dijeron que nos encontraríamos en la recepción para cenar.

—Está bien.

Luego de un tiempo bastante largo, Lucy decidió que ya había tenido más que suficiente del agua caliente de la terma y salio. Seco su cuerpo una toalla de algodón y utilizo otra para envolver su cabello en una especie de turbante improvisado. Se vistió con una ligera camisa blanca sin mangas y una pollera negra corta. Wendy se apuro y la siguió por el largo pasillo que conducía a la recepción.

—¡Chicas!—Grito una voz conocida, era Natsu.

El dragonslayer tan solo tenia un pantalón corto como única vestimenta, al lado suyo se encontraba Gray con su típica expresión de pocos amigos. Se juntaron y caminaron hacia la recepción. Allí el viejo los guio hasta el comedor, que se encontraba hacia la izquierda de donde se ubicaban.

Al ingresar al salón comedor, decenas de aromas se les introdujeron por las fosas nasales. Carne asada, vegetales fritos, bebidas alcohólicas y tantas otras cosas que no supo identificarlo. Lucy observo una mesa grande, para más de ocho personas, en la cual se encontraban Happy y Charles hablando. Se sentaron junto a ellos y un mozo tan anciano como el recepcionista se les acerco.

—Ya me parecía que estos dos gatos no estaban solos.

—Le dijimos que no estábamos solo—Dijo Happy.

—Es increíble que un hombre de tal edad sea tan descortés—Replico Charles.

—Bueno, les pido disculpas—Respondió el mozo—¿Qué les traigo?

—¡El menú entero!—Grito Natsu.

—Ah, que pesados. El menú es único, solamente les consultaba por la bebida.

—Entonces, uno, dos, tres—Natsu contaba—¡Seis!, Seis cervezas.

—¡¿Estas loco!?—Gritó Lucy—¡Happy y Charles no pueden beber alcohol!—Giro el rostro para conversar con el mozo—Cuatro cervezas y dos jugos de ananá por favor.

—¡Soy una niña!—Gritó Wendy y Lucy se ruborizo por la vergüenza de olvidarse de ella—Tres cervezas y tres jugos de ananá.

—Enseguida.

—Oye Natsu, ¿Por qué Lucy esta enojada?

—Quien sabe, siempre es un poco gruñona. A lo mejor espera que vayamos a visitarla mas seguido a su casa.

—¡Ustedes no me visitan, simplemente se aparecen por ahí!

—Exacto, visitarte.

El mozo regreso con un gran platón. Allí había grandes cortes de carne asada de cerdo, caramelizada con salsa de durazno. Omelletes de acelga con queso y una gran ensalada de papa, huevo, aceituna y mayonesa.

Los seis comenzaron a atacar la comida con mucho ímpetu. Lucy fue un poco más delicada que sus amigos, por lo que decidió saborear un poco los alimentos. La carne se encontraba tierna, bien cocida y el gusto de la salsa lo convertía en una comida agridulce. Los omelletes los noto un poco salados, quizás por el exceso de queso de cabra que tenían. Hacer una ensalada rica es a veces mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Los ilusos creen que es cortar verduras y ya, por lo que tenía que felicitar al chef, que había logrado crear una deliciosa comida con cuatro simples alimentos.

El mozo regreso con las jarras de cerveza rubia. Lucy la contemplo y vio que era excesivamente grande. Dio un ligero sorbo. Estaba tan helada que la hacia tan deliciosa, que se la bebió tan rápido que le provoco un ligero dolor de cabeza.

—¡Estoy lleno!—Grito Natsu—Una buena comida.

—Es verdad—Agrego Gray.

—La verdad que estoy satisfecha, hace un buen rato que no disfruto tanto una comida.

Se quedaron un momento mas conversando de pequeñas trivialidades. La primera en excusarse fue Wendy. La niña estaba ojerosa y necesita recuperar su belleza con un largo sueño. Charles, como siempre, la acompaña con el mismo rostro de pocos amigos. Quedo el grupo original. Comenzaron a relatar las anécdotas que tenían desde hace tanto tiempo. Estallaban de risa de vez en cuando y los lugareños los observaban con cara de incrédulos. Lucy dio un largo bostezo y se incorporo.

—Bueno, ya es tarde—Dijo estirando su cuerpo—Sera mejor que vaya a mi habitación para poder descansar un poco—Mintió.

—Buena idea, vayamos todos.

Los cuatro caminaron el pequeño trecho que separaba el salón comedor de la recepción. Luego subieron la escalera de madera y caminaron por el ancho pasillo de las habitaciones.

—Buenas noches—Dijo Natsu—Nos veremos mañana para otro día de aventuras.

—¡Buenas noches chicos!—Dijo Happy con su tierna voz.

—Nos vemos—Agrego Gray.

—Hasta luego chicos.

Lucy ingreso en su habitación y encendió la luz. La bombilla ilumino el cuarto con una luz blancuzca. Observo la cama en el suelo y se le antojo como un hermoso placer. Primero debía de cambiarse. Se acerco hacia el ropero y lo abrió. Allí había varios kimonos que les cedían cortésmente. Se quito la ropa y luego el sostén. Dio un suspiro de placer al abandonar su opresión. La braga la mantuvo puesta y se coloco el kimono como prenda de vestir. Era hermoso, de seda fría de color rojo con detalles dorados. Un cinturón de la misma tela servia para ajustarlo sobre su extensa cintura.

Volvió a prestar atención a la cama. La llamaba como si fuera el mejor de los amantes que hubiera sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella deseaba estar tendida y descansar hasta el fin de los días. Alzo la vista y observo el escritorio. Se ubicaba cerca de la ventana que daba hacia la hermosa playa. Allí reposaba el borrador de su novela. La estaba llamando, sabia que necesitaba avanzar un puñado de hojas antes de darse el lujo de descansar.

Se acercó y tomo la pluma que descansaba al lado del bloc. Se sentó y comenzó a escribir. No le salía nada, estaba sumamente pensativa en lo que había ocurrido a la tarde. "¿Cómo pude animarme a hacer eso en público?" En el momento no le pareció tan mala idea, tan solo necesito un empujoncito. Pero ahora era como si fuera totalmente vergonzoso. Escribió poco más de un párrafo en media hora, sin dudas una de sus peores marcas.

Estuvo a punto de irse a dormir cuando vio un destello sobre la ventana. En el balcón continuo, en medio de la penumbra, había un cuerpo desnudo que contemplaba el horizonte pensante. Lucy lo observo durante un momento, dudosa de lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Por qué estará tan pensativo?" y en segundo lugar "¿Estará sufriendo?" Dos preguntas que en su mente tenían una respuesta clara, "Si". Se incorporo y salió de su habitación. Quizás había tomado una decisión apresurada, pero debía de ayudarlo, a aliviarle esa pesada carga que llevaba sobre los hombros

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Gray. Se sorprendió de que la puerta no estuviera con llave. "¿Me estará esperando?" Caminó suavemente hasta su espalda y lo rodeo en un abrazo.

—¿Sucede algo?—Pregunto Lucy.

—Tan solo recordaba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Los buenos momentos que tengo contigo.

Gray se volteo y Lucy se anticipo y lo besó. Había algo sexual en eso, pero lo que deseaba marcarle era otra cosa. Era un beso de confianza absoluta, en el cual le estaba depositando su corazón.

Una mano masculina le corrió el kimono, lo suficiente para dejarle el busto al descubierto. Gray comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones, que se endurecieron al sentir el contacto. La besó con deseo, invadiendo su boca y las lenguas danzaron apasionadas. Al despegarse le quedo el aroma hermoso de Gray en los labios.

Le quito el Kimono y le lamio los pezones con furia. La sensación de placer se disparo por todo su cuerpo, invadiéndola de una necesidad urgente. Lucy le tomo el pene y comenzó a estimularlo con los labios. En cuanto la dejo un momento, se acomodo para volver a lamerlo. Esta vez no sería como en el bosque, aquí no lo dejaría acabar tan pronto. Ahora le tocaba a ella sentir su placer.

—Que bien lo haces Lucy.

Le tomo de la nuca nuevamente, pero ella le tomo la mano y ágilmente lo dirigió hacia la cama. Se recostó y lo guio hacia ella. Gray tomo su gran pene con la mano y comenzó a introducirlo en el interior de su sexo. A Lucy le costó un poco recibirlo, eran tan grueso que a pesar de su excesiva lubricación, se tuvo que acostumbrar a su tamaño. A medida que iba ingresando, la sensación de placer se iba incrementando. Le encantaba cuando lo hacía así de despacio, sin apresurarse y dejándola gozar todo lo que pudiera. Una vez que llego al final, Gray le acaricio un pezón y le advirtió.

—Ahí comienzo.

—Hazlo lento y luego fuerte.

Gray la obedeció. Sus suaves movimientos la llenaban de un placer que hacía tiempo que no conseguía. Sus gemidos se intensificaban con cada ligera embestida. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente e intercambiaron besos de seda. El ritmo aumentaba gradualmente. Gray se detuvo un momento y Lucy aprovecho para subírsele encima. Tomo el pene con sus dedos y lo acomodo. Comenzó a cabalgarlo con tanta intensidad, que sus gemidos se comenzaron a oír por todos lados. Gray le rozo los pezones y ambas sensaciones combinadas la comenzaban a volver loca. Sintió muy dentro suyo como el orgasmo se iba acercando. Se sujeto del pecho de Gray, lo hizo tan fuerte que la explosión le llego desde el centro de su sexo. Se detuvo abruptamente y gritó con furia.

—Lo siento Gray, no pude aguantarme—Dijo jadeando.

—Aun tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ambos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, producto del arduo esfuerzo que estaban haciendo. Los vidrios se empañaron, encerrando la pasión en su cubículo del amor.

Gray la giro y acomodó a Lucy en la clásica posición del perrito. La penetro con facilidad, hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado a su grosor. Lucy recupero el aliento y acompaño el ritmo de los movimientos. Sintió una mano que ascendía por la espalda húmeda por el sudor y se cerró sobre sus cabellos dorados. Gray la alzo con fuerza, sosteniéndola con una mano en un pecho y la otra sobre el pelo. Lucy gimió excitada, le encantaba que fuera un poco rudo.

—No aguantare mucho más.

—Yo tampoco.

Estaba atrapada por los musculosos brazos de Gray. Su pecho estaba siendo exprimido como por una mano furiosa. El cabello estirado hasta el punto que su espalda estaba pegada al fornido pecho del hombre. Las embestidas eran tan poderosas que ambos gemían y jadeaban. Ambos orgasmos llegaron juntos, generando una cacofonía pasional. Gray la apretaba con tanta fuerza, como si deseara absorberla y fusionar sus dos almas. Lucy sintió la cálida y agradable descarga de Gray en su interior. La hechicera cayó al suelo y Gray la acompañando en la cama, estando pegados y sintió el aroma a sexo.

Esperaron un tiempo que pareció eterno y se separaron. Se quedaron enfrentados, observando sus ojos llenos de pasión. Ambos jadeaban exhaustos y los dedos de Lucy buscaron los de Gray, al encontrarlos se cerraron y sellaron un pacto tácito. Lucy se acerco al cuerpo del hechicero de hielo y se acomodo.

—Eres lo mejor que tengo—Sentencio Gray.

—Tú también lo eres.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, quizás pensando en lo que había sucedido. Pero pronto los pensamientos se disiparían, tenían que disfrutar el presente y lo que vendría.


End file.
